


Running In Blind

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Olivarry Shorts [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OlivarryChristmas2016, Oliver's arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8931910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: "YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY YEAR!"





	

Barry is laying in bed and can't fall asleep for some reason. He looks over at his boyfriend to find that Oliver is sound asleep. Barry slowly slides out of bed to go downstairs and make himself some hot chocolate or something. 

He walks into the living room and sees the Christmas tree and can't help himself by going over to it. This year both Team Flash and Team Arrow are celebrating their group Christmas at Barry and Oliver's house so there's a huge pile of presents under their tree. Barry can't resist opening the corner of one of the presents but when he gently lifts up the tape he feels two sharp stabs in his back.

"FUCK!" Barry screams pulling out two arrows from his back. "OLIVER!" He screams again.

"BARRY?" Oliver yells as he runs down the stairs with a worried expression on his face.

"YOU BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS?" Barry yells waving his hands around wildly still holding the arrows. Oliver starts to laugh and Barry glares at him.

"YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY YEAR!" Oliver yells back.

"THIS IS OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS LIVING TOGETHER!" 

"Yes but I know you opened them last year because I watched the security feed of STAR Labs and Joe told me you do it every year." Oliver informs Barry.

"One that's creepy and YOU SHOT ME WITH ARROWS AGAIN!" 

"You shouldn't have tried to open the presents then. Also they were holiday colored, I thought you would enjoy that." Oliver shrugs.

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY WERE HOLIDAY COLORED OLIVER YOU SHOT ME WITH ARROWS AGAIN. AGAIN OLIVER AGAIN!" Barry yells throwing the arrows at Oliver who dodges them easily.

"Didn't I tell you never to run in blind?" Oliver asks smiling.

"THIS IS MY OWN HOUSE!" Barry exclaims wishing he had more arrows to throw.

"Actually," Oliver says as he walks over to Barry and pulls him close. "This is our house." He finishes and kisses the top of Barry's head.

"I'm still mad at you." Barry says as he leans into Oliver's touch.

"I know Barr, I know." Oliver smiles.


End file.
